


got a girl in war

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Rin's determined to finally ask Shizune out.Prompt: Genin, for Day 2 of Naruto Femslash Week.





	got a girl in war

Rin really likes Shizune.

As the other resident mednin of their generation, the two girls spend a lot of time together under Tsunade’s diligence – honestly, Rin is SOOO lucky to be training under Tsunade.

Shizune? Shizune is the niece of Tsunade’s husband, of course she’ll get to train with her. Tsunade’s basically her mom. But Rin? Rin is the first shinobi of her family (to her knowledge – she’s never met her father and her mom doesn’t like to talk about him), but when Rin had told Minato-sensei that she wanted to be a mednin, she had found herself dropped off on Tsunade’s doorstep, and they were together ever since.

Rin inhales, exhales, and takes a deep breath, looking over to where the other girl is putting together a medkit for shinobi to take with them. “Hey, Shizune?” she asks.

The brunette looks up absentmindedly. “Yeah?”

“You know… how I’m taking the chunin exams tomorrow?”

She nods. “Yep. It’s why you won’t be here next week at all, and maybe even longer. Aunt Tsunade said that it changes from year to year, you never know how long it’ll end up being.”

Minato-sensei had said about the same thing, but that. Hadn’t been what Rin wanted to talk about, and she nods. “Right. Well. If I pass…” Her face feels really warm, and she’s glad her skin is dark enough it’s not visible. “Do you want to go out for barbeque with me?”

Shizune tips her head to the side, clearly confused. “Yeah, if you want. We can go even if you don’t pass.”

Okay, clearly she needs to be 100% straight about it. “I want that to, um, be a _date,_ Shizune.”

Her eyes go wide. “Oh! Oh – Um.” The other girl flushes. “Sorry, I just- I thought you and _Obito_ were dating.”

Rin’s completely blown away by this. “Me and Obito?” She shakes her head very fast. “No, definitely not. We’re just friends.”

“Might wanna tell him that,” Shizune mutters under her breath, glancing away, before she meets Rin’s eyes and grins. “Yes. Okay. I would very much like to go on a date with you when you pass the chunin exams. Put you gotta pass, first.”

Rin grins right back. “I can do it, easy. Promise.”

“Then I can’t wait.”

It’s a good thing to look forward to, in the middle of the war, and she gives Shizune one more smile before she returns to her work.

She’ll have to pass for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> give rin all the girlfriends 2k18 thank u for ur time


End file.
